


Stop Saying Sorry

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Guilt, Hairbrush Spanking, Incest, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison is very tired of hearing Vanya apologize to her.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Stop Saying Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme!

Vanya was moping. 

Allison had gotten better at reading her sister's moods since they had all started living together again, although admittedly it wasn't that difficult. Vanya, unused to having emotions to regulate, was still getting the hang of keeping a handle on them. Or maybe Vanya had always been this easy to read, Allison just hadn't been paying attention enough to do so. 

Regardless, Vanya was standing in front of the linen closet looking morose, and it was making Allison's chest ache. She hated seeing her sister unhappy. 

"Hi," said Allison, and she winced when Vanya jumped. As much as Vanya's hearing was borderline supernatural these days, she was still rather jumpy when people came up behind her unexpectedly. 

"Oh," Vanya said, and she cleared her throat. "Hi. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Allison said for what was probably the millionth time. 

"I, uh, I'll just…" Vanya trailed off, cleared her throat. She was still blushing, and she was fidgeting with something in her hands. “I was gonna help Mom with sorting out her dusting rags and, uh…” 

Allison squinted down at the thing in her hands - some scrap of fabric, stained the light brown of old blood. Allison knew bloodstains when she saw them - god knew she had enough experience with them.

"Mom must have, uh... saved it, you know how she is." Vanya's hands were shaking, and there was a faint ringing in Allison's ears the way they always did when Vanya's power was acting up. "Never know when you need something." 

"What is - oh." Allison cleared her throat, and her hand drifted up to the thin scar at her throat. Why had Mom kept that? She'd have though the shirt would have been thrown out, as over-saturated with blood as it had been. But Mom held "waste not, want not" very dear to her ticking robotic heart.

Maybe Mom was afraid that they'd someday put her away, although did Mom have it in her to think that far ahead?

"I'm sorry," Vanya mumbled, and her knuckles were turning white as she clutched the rag to her chest. She was beginning to shake, and Allison took a cautious step closer. "I'm sorry, Allison, I'm -"

"Vanya," Allison said, and she tried to keep her voice even. She was just _tired_ of this. She was so tired of having to reassure Vanya about being forgiven, tired of having to be _okay_. 

"Sorry," Vanya said again, and she stared at her feet, clearing her throat.

Something in Allison just... broke. It probably shouldn't have; she probably should have been understanding, been nice, been a better sister, a better friend. She shouldn't have snapped "don't be." 

Vanya looked up at Allison, her expression shocked. She looked almost like she'd been slapped. "What?"

"You've said sorry," said Allison. "You've said it... a lot. You don't need to keep saying it."

"But I did something... bad," Vanya said, and she was twisting the cloth in her hands, balling it up in her fists. The ringing in Allison's ears was beginning to get louder.

"What would make you believe me, when I said that I forgave you?" Allison crossed her arms, and she looked down the line of her nose at Vanya. She was aware she was being obnoxious, aware that she was still being entirely too unfair, and _yet_.

Vanya was turning very red, and she was biting her lip. "I... I don't know," she said, and her little pink tongue darted out to trace over her lips. 

Allison was downright hypnotized. She watched it, and her heart was in her throat. She was... well, she was thinking a lot of things, and it wasn't the first time she'd thought them about a sibling. It wasn't even the first time she'd thought it about Vanya. Her sister might have been a timid little mouse, but her shy smiles were still enough to tug at Allison's heartstrings. 

"Do you want to be punished?" It popped out of Allison's mouth, and she could feel her skin heating up as she blushed. What a ridiculous thing to say, like something out of a porn film. "Do you want... do you want to be made to be sorry?" That was only a little better.

Vanya froze. It was like she was suddenly made of stone. She nodded jerkily, then her eyes darted up to Allison's. "I... yes," she said. "Yes, that would... if it wouldn't put you out or anything like that, I mean, um." She seemed to be cutting herself off, and she bit her own lip. "Yes," she said again, a little more firmly this time. "Yes, I want to be punished." 

"How do you want to be punished?" Allison couldn't entirely believe she was having this conversation. There was a level of surreality to it, like the kind of thing that she could imagine seeing in one of the Umbrella Academy porn parodies. Not that Vanya had ever been in any of those. Did anyone even know about her, when the Umbrella Academy was big enough that people were still doing porn parodies. 

"I... you could..." Vanya rubbed her hands together, and she seemed to be tripping over her own tongue. "There are... I don't want to make you feel like..." 

Allison was tapping her foot. She was a bit shocked at herself. How was this a thing she was doing? A thing she was going along with? 

Vanya could probably hear just how loud her heart was beating.

"So you want me to decide your punishment?" This was getting more and more pornographic. Why was it so pornographic? Did it sound pornographic to anyone else? Allison's thoughts were chasing themselves in frantic circles now. 

Vanya gave another jerky little nod. 

… Shit. Now Allison was stuck. How would she punish Vanya? How had Dad punished them? Allison didn’t really want to go down that road, she didn’t want to do _anything_ like Dad did. “I’m going to spank you,” she said. Which was something she grabbed off of the top of her mind. He wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth, wasn’t expecting… any of this. 

Vanya would shake her head, Vanya would say no, they’d go talk about this like a normal pair of sisters. It would be fine.

“Alright,” Vanya said. 

What.

“Alright,” Allison echoed. “Come on.” She turned around, beginning to walk towards a nearby empty bedroom. _Vanya isn’t going to follow me, this is all going to be an awkward thing we don’t talk about when we’re at breakfast_. She opened the door, flicked the light on, and sat on the bed. She was existing on some other plane, because there was no way this was _real_. 

Vanya stood in the doorway, and she rubbed her hands together, shifting from foot to foot. She took a step in, still clutching at the stained white fabric. 

“Well?” Allison made eye contact, and she kept it.

Vanya took a step in, then another, and another, until they were close enough that their knees were touching. “I’m ready,” Vanya said quietly. “To be punished.” 

Allison leaned back, and she patted her lap. “Well?” She repeated, because she wasn’t sure what else she was going to say. This was all going… ridiculous places. Some part of her was waiting for Vanya to laugh it off, and then they’d talk.

Some deeper part of her was shivering with delight as her sister climbed into her lap, balanced precariously over Allison's knees. 

Vanya was short enough that her feet didn't reach the ground. She was resting her weight on her knuckles, and she squirmed. The back of her drab grey button down rode up, and Allison could see the waistband of Vanya's underwear. 

She was wearing boxers. 

"How many hits?" Allison ran a hand along the curve of Vanya's ass. 

"I want... you to choose," said Vanya, and she squirmed some more. "Since I'm in trouble, and you're the one... you're the one punishing me." 

Allison rolled her eyes, and was glad that Vanya couldn't see it. That was a surprisingly weaseling answer. It was beginning to feel like Vanya was just trying to manipulate her. 

Not that Vanya was very good at manipulating. 

"If you're so sure," said Allison, and she landed a hit on the spot where Vanya's ass curved into her thighs. She liked the way Vanya's ass jiggled under her hand, liked the way Vanya squeaked. 

This was something like _power_ , and Allison landed another hit, as Vanya arched against it. Her knees were digging into Allison's thigh, and Allison's hand went to the back of Vanya's head, her palm cupping the curve of it. 

"I'm sorry," Vanya mumbled. 

Another hit. 

"I'm sorry." 

Another hit, this time on Vanya's ass directly, through the denim.

"I'm sorry," Vanya mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." 

Allison kept hitting her, falling into the rhythm of it. Hit after hit after hit, muffled by the denim of Vanya's jeans. 

"I'm _sorry_!" Vanya wailed, as Allison landed a particularly hard hit, and Vanya's hips were moving, as Allison's knee jiggled, trying to keep her sister balanced. "I'm sorry, Allison, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm -"

"Stop apologizing," Allison snapped, and she liked the way Vanya went stiffer against her, liked landing another hit that made Vanya squeal again, louder. 

"I'm sorry," Vanya said, "I need to, I was bad, I shouldn't have -"

"You shouldn't have," Allison said, "and you apologized. And you fixed it. You've gotten better. You can control them now." Another hard, slapping hit, hard enough that Allison's palm was beginning to get sore. She landed another hit, and Vanya kept thrashing against her. Her hips were jerking, and she was sobbing, the stained fabric still clutched in her fist. 

"I'm sorry," Vanya gasped, and she was shaking harder, her thighs spreading wider. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Allison, please, forgive me, I'm bad, I'm so bad, I'm sorry, I'm so _rrrry_!" It was a long, drawn out wail, and then she was shaking against Allison and making some intensely... pornographic noises.

"Did you just..." Allison jiggled her knee, and Vanya made another desperate little whining noise, her hips jerking forward, grinding. 

"I'm sorry," Vanya said. "I'm..."

"If you say that you're sorry again, I'm going to gag you," said Allison, and then she landed a hit on Vanya's thigh. 

Another hit, another squeal. 

"Although," said Allison, "I can't _believe_ you just had an orgasm while I was _punishing_ you." 

"I'm sorry," Vanya said, and her voice cracked. 

Allison wasn't thinking as she grabbed Vanya by the waist - she shoved her sister onto the bed, and Vanya was lying flat on her back, staring up at Allison with red ringed eyes. "I told you not to say sorry anymore," she said, and she pulled the fabric out of Vanya's hand. 

"I'm sorry," Vanya said, and then the fabric was shoved into her mouth. The shirt that Allison had been wearing when Vanya slit her throat, washed by their mother, cut up for rags. Now shoved into Vanya's mouth. 

"I told you," Allison said, and she looked around the room - there was an old hairbrush on the dresser, and Allison leaned over, grabbing it awkwardly and putting it on the bed. "I'm not hitting you hard enough, clearly."

Vanya would have said something, if she hadn't had something in her mouth. 

Allison liked her like this. No more apologizing, just wriggling. 

"Let's get those pants down," Allison said, and then she was leaning over, grabbing the waistband of Vanya's jeans, unbuttoning them, then pulled them and her boxers off. The boxers were dark, and Allison smirked. "I like you better this way," she told Vanya, and Vanya gave a hiccupy little sob. "Do you feel like you've been punished enough?"

Vanya was drooling down her chin, and her chest was heaving. Her face was very red, and her hair had escaped its ponytail. She was sobbing again, and there was another gasping, hiccupy sob. She was _letting_ Allison hoist her up, letting Allison hold on to her ankles. How was this a thing that was happening? 

Allison could see Vanya's cunt, wet and sticky, covered with the curly dark hair. "You didn't answer my question," she said, and her hand hovered over Vanya's thigh. "Do you feel like you've been punished enough?"

Vanya shook her head, and Allison slapped Vanya's bare thigh, hard enough that it rang out. The sound was much sharper when it was skin on skin, loud and shocking. Vanya's toes were curling, and she was wriggling, but she wasn't moving. 

"I love you, Vanya," said Allison, and she landed another hit. _Ow_. "I love you," she repeated, and the sight of Vanya with her mouth stuffed full of the stained white shirt made something in Allison's stomach clench. 

Vanya was shaking her head, shaking it so hard that she was probably getting dizzy. She sobbed, and her toes were curling. 

"What would it take?" Allison grabbed the hairbrush, and she held it up. 

Vanya shivered, and her thighs went tight. Allison brought the brush down on the curve of Vanya’s ass, and that was another loud crack. It was a _proper_ crack too, loud enough that it made Allison’s ears ring. There was already a welt rising up from it. 

“What would it take?” Allison echoed, and she hit her again with the back of the hairbrush, and Vanya shrieked around the rag in her mouth. 

Vanya didn’t say anything, _couldn’t_ say anything. Her mouth was too full, and she _could_ take it out, but she was keeping it in, she was just taking it. 

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me,” said Allison, and hit her again. 

Vanya’s jaw set, and then she squealed again, as she received another hit, but she didn’t say no. 

Allison didn’t think she was going to. She was very much okay with this. She had a feeling she wanted to stay right here, as long as possible. 

She had a feeling that she and Vanya were on the same page in that respect.


End file.
